pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Emir Xerxes
Backstory Xerxes is the Son of Iskander Bahadur Khan and brother of the current Bahadur Khan, Kadan. When Iskander died, the D’Shar custom of dividing possessions of the dead man amongst all his sons equally would have made Xerxes the D’Shar Bahadur Khan. However, Xerxes was away on a diplomatic mission in the Western Sea when he heard the news of his father’s death. He hurried home to find that Kadan had maneuvered his way into becoming the new Bahadur Khan. Now, Xerxes feels betrayed by his brother, and is determined to re-gain his rightful throne, even if it means killing his own brother and declaring himself the new Bahadur Khan. Game info Emir Xerxes is the claimant for the D'Shar Principalities, being his enemy Kadan Bahadur Khan. Most of his equipment is related to a D'Shar Noble Cavalry, as a D'Shar noble he was. Equipped with a D'Shar Bow which he uses with a D'Shar Arrows, as well as a D'Shar Sabre and a Round D'Shar Cross Shield. Equipped with a D'Shar Brass Plate & Mail, the armor the noble cavalry use, an Torbah Mask Helm, simple Leather Gloves and strong boots. He rides a Desert War Horse. Note: Since 3.9.0: * He has a household troop, D'Shar Noble Cavalry, meaning he will recruit a big number of these. * His proficiencies dropped from 310 to 300 * His Strength raised from 24 to 27 and his Agility from 15 to 18 * His skills were raised by a level * Her max army size is now like a monarch, she is no more considered like a vassal (max size ~twice as big) Dialogues Introduction: I am Xerxes, son of Iskander Bahadur Khan, rightful Bahadur Khan of the D'Shar Principalities. Story he tells: Kadan and I are brothers, sons of the old Bahadur Khan, though we had different mothers. Although I was the younger brother, all those who knew the old Bahadur Khan will testify that throughout my father's life, I was his favorite, entrusted with the responsibilities of government. Kadan busied himself with hunts and feasts to win over the more dissolute of my father's khans. According to D'Shar custom, when a man dies, his possessions are split amongst all his sons, equally. When I heard of my father's death, I was away across the Western Sea on a diplomatic mission, but I hurried home to Torbah, ready to give Kadan his due and share the Principalities with him. When I arrived, I found that he had rushed his supporters to the court, and had himself proclaimed Bahadur Khan. My brother thinks the D'Shar only respect strength: a leader who takes what he wants, when he wants it. I think he misunderstands the spirit of our people. We admire a resolute leader, but even more, a just one. A man who does not respect his own brother's rights cannot be trusted to respect the rights of the tribes. Kadan response after player meets claimant: My brother Xerxes has doubtless told you of his plan to divide the Principalities, as though it were a herd of horses. I tell you this: Ever since the D'Shar were nothing more than desert goatherds, the death of every Khan has produced the same result -- lands divided, the Khan's sons at war, and in the end, the strongest held it all. I merely avoided the inevitable civil war, which would have caused unnecessary D'Shar deaths. Xerxes would make a fine assessor of taxes, or adjudicator of land disputes. But, can you imagine such a man as Bahadur Khan? Our neighbors would seize our land in an instant, and we D'Shar would return to starving and freezing in what was once our own great desert. Category:Claimants Category:People Category:D'Shar